Kuja (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Kuja You plan to defy ME? You don't plan on winning, do you? Neutral I'm going to have fun playing with you. Don't let me down. Let me sing your requiem. Opponent level >10 higher than Kuja I can feel my soul trembling. Fine. I will take you on. Kuja has low Health I will not die alone. The true show begins now! Opponent has low health Isn't it thrilling? I'll play with you. Other Now for my one man show... — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Even I can't stop myself. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. The star makes his entrance... — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I'll give a stellar performance! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Undoubtedly a warrior of harmony. — Warrior of Light There is nothing to discuss with you. — Garland I will nip your faith in the bud. — Firion A tyrant's reign ends quickly. — The Emperor I will not take part in your child's play. — Onion Knight Appearing from nowhere just to get in my way? — Cloud of Darkness The moon is fickle, calling to the darkness. — Cecil Your penance is revolting. — Kain Shall I expose your true colors? — Golbez I will deprive you of your freedom. — Bartz Your existence is Voidable. — Exdeath Your obnoxious yapping is offensive. — Gilgamesh Where does the caged bird wish to soar? — Terra I'll rip that jester's mask right off you. — Kefka Do you plan to challenge fate? — Cloud A lady lacking in sensitivity... — Tifa An angel cannot soar without both wings. — Sephiroth Such arrogant eyes, how unpleasing. — Squall Letting your guard down on purpose? — Laguna Time can be so cruel, hm? — Ultimecia I am the only actor needed. — Zidane You cannot become me. — Kuja You are but a fleeting sunset. — Tidus I'll rip you away from your dear friends. — Yuna I can't stand hot and sweaty people. — Jecht So, let's see what you've got. — Shantotto I'll pass on that crude lifestyle. — Prishe Simpletons should learn to keep silent. — Vaan Straight-laced opponents are such bothers. — Gabranth Acting as if we're the star, are we? — Lightning Couldn't bear the loneliness anymore? — Chaos Finales are by far the most beautiful of movements. — Feral Chaos The First Lady enters... —''Cosmos'' Your screams will sound glorious with my music. — Cosmos Warriors I'm already tired of your face! — Chaos Warriors Battle Well now! — when dodging That wasn't bad at all. — when recovering from fall There, there! Lovely, no? — when using Snatch Shot (close) There, there! Take that! — when using Snatch Shot (distant) Burn! Scatter! — when using Burst Energy (close) Burn! Come dance with me! — when using Burst Energy (distant) Watch this. Lovely, no? — when using Strike Energy (close) Watch this. Take that! — when using Strike Energy (distant) How's that? — when using Remote Flare You're not getting away! Scatter! — when using Snatch Blow (close) You're not getting away! Come dance with me! — when using Snatch Blow (distant) Take this! — when using Flare Star I'll bring this to an end! — when using Seraphic Star Just go away! — when using Ultima In unison! — when using Force Symphony Take that! — when using HP attack during chase Here's your invitation! — when activating EX Mode Curtains rise! — when EX Burst begins Here comes the finale! — when EX Burst is performed That's just a prelude! — when activating EX Revenge Let me help! — when called as an Assist N-nooooooo! — final blow Victory Miracles do not happen. — Neutral Parting so soon? — Neutral That was not a bad effort. — Finish with low HP You were close. — Finish with low HP My excellence frightens even me. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) How anti-climactic. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) A much expected result. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Hahaha... how pathetic. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Losing to this fool? The show's not over yet. Do not think that you won yet! I will not accept this result! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) So that's your best effort... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Laugh if you so wish. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) The stage has been ruined! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes